


Phillipa and... Fern?

by foxflowers



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: #has anyone even done this?, #if they have let me know please, #seriously tell me if you want more though, #super short but super worth it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxflowers/pseuds/foxflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The theme song of one of my favourite AU's. Please let me know if you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phillipa and... Fern?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Got an interesting idea for you lot today, see if you like it! Make sure you don’t skim over the words! Definitely excited for this one, let me know if you want more!  
> I in no way own any of this song, or Phineas and Ferb.

There's 104 days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it!  
So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it…

Like maybe... Building a rocket! ... Or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower!

Discovering something that doesn't exist! “Hey!” Or giving a monkey a shower?

Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, or locating Frankenstein's brain! “It's over here!”

Finding a dodo bird? Painting a continent! Or driving your brother insane… “Phillipa!”

As you can see, there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall! “Come on Penny!”

So stick with us 'cause Phillipa and Fern are gonna do it all…  
So stick with us 'cause Phillipa and Fern are gonna… do it… all! 

“DAD! Phillipa and Fern are making a title sequence!”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, leave a comment if you liked it or hated it or whatever, I'll just be happy knowing somebody read it haha


End file.
